proteinsfandomcom-20200214-history
At2g14910.2/PDB
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& BEGIN /usr/local/www/html/proteins/Compiled_Programs/WYRM/PyMOL_highlight_conserved_residues &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Successfully read 2 file paths from WYRM_file_paths.txt generic_input /usr/local/www/html/proteins/workspace/ generic_output /usr/local/www/html/proteins/htdocs/results/ Sequence file type = 3 Sequence type = 3 Got here 1 Got here 2 Got here 3 Sequence 1 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Sequence 2 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Read 2 amino_acid sequences from PIR Sequence file /usr/local/www/html/proteins/workspace/At2g14910-2-1jadA.pir.txt Assigned types to 366 residues in Sequence 2-14910-2, 5 remain unknown Assigned types to 221 residues in Sequence 1jadA, 150 remain unknown Successfully read 576 entries for residue match scoring matrix /usr/local/www/html/proteins/workspace/BLOSUM62.dat Read the residue match scoring matrix /usr/local/www/html/proteins/workspace/BLOSUM62.dat Error in function WYRM_analyze_conservation_in_sequence_alignment() Path index 219 All residues are positively and negatively charged Error in function WYRM_analyze_conservation_in_sequence_alignment() Path index 220 All residues are positively and negatively charged Error in function WYRM_analyze_conservation_in_sequence_alignment() Path index 221 All residues are positively and negatively charged Error in function WYRM_analyze_conservation_in_sequence_alignment() Path index 222 All residues are positively and negatively charged Error in function WYRM_analyze_conservation_in_sequence_alignment() Path index 223 All residues are positively and negatively charged Translated sequence file At2g14910-2-1jadA.pir.txt into sequence alignment. >1JAD.pdb Made from 3894 ATOM records in 1JAD.pdb NKEVTQLPEPQTASLAELQQKLFLKLLKKQEKELKELERKGSKRREELLQ KYSVLFLEPVYPRGLDSQVVELKERLEELIHLGEEYHDGIRRRKEQHATE QTAKITELAREKQIAELKALKESSESNIKDIKKKLEAKRLDRIQVRSTSD KAAQERLKKEINNSHIQEVVQTIKLLTEKTARYQQKLEEKQAENLRAIQE KEGQLQQEAVAEYEEKLKTLTVEVQEVKNYKEVFPNKEVTQLPEPQTASL AELQQKLFLKLLKKQEKELKELERKGSKRREELLQKYSVLFLEPVYPRGL DSQVVELKERLEELIHLGEEYHDGIRRRKEQHATEQTAKITELAREKQIA ELKALKESSESNIKDIKKKLEAKRLDRIQVRSTSDKAAQERLKKEINNSH IQEVVQTIKLLTEKTARYQQKLEEKQAENLRAIQEKEGQLQQEAVAEYEE KLKTLTVEVQEVKNYKEVFP Best alignment: 1JAD.pdb 6 QLPEPQTASLAELQQ-KLFLKLLKKQEKELKELERKGSKRREELLQKYSV 54 QLPEPQTASLAELQQ KLFLKLLKKQEKELKELERKGSKRREELLQKYSV 1jadA 1 QLPEPQTASLAELQQMKLFLKLLKKQEKELKELERKGSKRREELLQKYSV 50 1JAD.pdb 55 LFLEPVYPRGLDSQVVELKERLE-ELIHLGEEYHDGIRRRKEQHATEQTA 103 LFLEPVYPRGLDSQVVELKERLE ELIHLGEEYHDGIRRRKEQHATEQTA 1jadA 51 LFLEPVYPRGLDSQVVELKERLEMELIHLGEEYHDGIRRRKEQHATEQTA 100 1JAD.pdb 104 KITELAREKQIAELKALKESSESNIKDIKKKLEAKRLDRIQV--RSTSDK 151 KITELAREKQIAELKALKESSESNIKDIKKKLEAKRLDRIQV RSTSDK 1jadA 101 KITELAREKQIAELKALKESSESNIKDIKKKLEAKRLDRIQVMMXXXXXK 150 1JAD.pdb 152 AAQERLKKEINNSHIQEVVQTIKLLTEKTARYQQKLEEKQAENLRAIQEK 201 AAQERLKKEINNSHIQEVVQTIKLLTEKTARYQQKLEEKQAENLRAIQEK 1jadA 151 AAQERLKKEINNSHIQEVVQTIKLLTEKTARYQQKLEEKQAENLRAIQEK 200 1JAD.pdb 202 EGQLQQEAVAEYEEKLKTLTVEVQEV 227 EGQLQQEAVAEYEEKLKTLTVEVQE+ 1jadA 201 EGQLQQEAVAEYEEKLKTLTVEVQEM 226 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue LEU 10 index1 7 path 64 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue SER 17 index1 14 path 71 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue LEU 30 index1 26 path 84 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLU 35 index1 31 path 89 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue LEU 61 index1 57 path 116 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue LEU 76 index1 72 path 131 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLU 78 index1 74 path 133 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue LEU 80 index1 76 path 135 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLY 88 index1 83 path 146 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ARG 97 index1 92 path 155 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue THR 111 index1 106 path 177 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLU 112 index1 107 path 178 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLU 116 index1 111 path 182 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue SER 131 index1 126 path 197 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue LEU 145 index1 140 path 211 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ARG 147 index1 142 path 213 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ARG 163 index1 156 path 229 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue LEU 164 index1 157 path 230 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue LYS 181 index1 174 path 247 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue LEU 202 index1 195 path 268 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ARG 203 index1 196 path 269 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLU 207 index1 200 path 274 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue LYS 208 index1 201 path 275 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue LEU 212 index1 205 path 279 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ALA 216 index1 209 path 283 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLU 219 index1 212 path 286 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLU 222 index1 215 path 289 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted 27 residues for visualization Wrote PyMOL macro into file /usr/local/www/html/proteins/htdocs/results/At2g14910-2-1jadA.pir.txt.1JAD.pdb.conservation.pml The program /usr/local/www/html/proteins/Compiled_Programs/WYRM/PyMOL_highlight_conserved_residues At2g14910-2-1jadA.pir.txt PIR amino_acid 1JAD.pdb _ 100.0 BLOSUM62.dat completed successfully. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ END /usr/local/www/html/proteins/Compiled_Programs/WYRM/PyMOL_highlight_conserved_residues @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@